


床上十五题之喵/汪

by kamuib



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Summary: 看到别圈姑娘有提到床上十五题，搜索了下。其实就是啪啪啪十五题，然而我一眼看中了这个标题，写出来的都是什么鬼？！





	床上十五题之喵/汪

**Author's Note:**

> 看到别圈姑娘有提到床上十五题，搜索了下。其实就是啪啪啪十五题，然而我一眼看中了这个标题，写出来的都是什么鬼？！

“这是两间大床房的钥匙。”  
拉尔夫迟疑了一下，没有立即接过钥匙，转而对着旅店前台露出刺客办事处负责人招牌式的职业微笑，“我记得其中一间应该是标间？”  
“是的，可是现在这个时间点只剩下大床房了。”  
如同是有风吹过，前台服务员的视线从拉尔夫身上飘起，轻轻地落到刚走进店门的另外两名中东面貌的男人身上。先前他们还在外面的台阶上嘀嘀咕咕，时不时回头张望，现在他们已经等得不耐烦了。其中一个在深夜里也戴着白兜帽，胳膊紧绷绷地交叠在胸口，另外一个头发和胡子被修剪得很短，满脸写着不爽，仿佛有人打白条欠了他一千万。深夜的酒店前台通常不欢迎两种人，黑帮和嗑药的，显然这两人是属于超越了那两种类别、成为了最不讨人喜欢的那一类。  
身为更为年长、经验更为丰富的拉尔夫敏锐地察觉到店员态度上的细微变化，于是故意双手用力拍在桌上，让在场所有人的注意力锁定在自己身上。  
“床就是用来睡觉的，管它是两张还是一张呢，我现在只想赶紧躺在软软的垫子上补眠。”  
他还故意打了个欠缺睡意的大大的呵欠，然后从店员手里夺过了钥匙，穿在食指，像摇着铃铛逗弄猫狗一样在两名面相不善的男人鼻尖前摇晃起来，“喂，阿泰尔，马利克，我们走吧。”  
一白一黑的男人们沉默地点了点头，顺从地跟在他身后。三人的背影消失在关合的电梯门里时，脖子伸得老长的前台柜员如释重负，思考了好几秒，终于还是把手指从桌子下的警铃按钮上移开了。  
不出两分钟，古怪的三人组合站在了301和302房间外的走廊上。拉尔夫选了302，把临近大街一侧的301留给了同伴们。穿着白色卫衣的男人瞅了瞅手里的钥匙，一把拉住正准备关上的302房门。  
拉尔夫疑惑道：“你们两个家伙还有什么问题？”  
白衣的男人有点着急地指指自己的喉咙，又指了指同伴，因为靠得太近，他直接戳中了对方的鼻孔，黑衣男人一巴掌拍开了他的手，发出了恼怒的呼噜声——不太像人类生气时的哼哼，倒是更接近猫科动物的低频咆哮。较为年长的刺客抓着门边，认真而缓慢地说道：“现在用你手里的钥匙开门，洗澡，睡觉。只要关上门就没有人知道你们的小秘密，好吗？也许睡一觉什么问题都消失了，诚心诚意地祈祷吧，晚安。”  
紧接着他用力拉上门，像是打算把最后一个音节夹死在门缝那么迅速。无奈之下，全名叫做阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德的男人只能走进了301，里面的陈设和隔壁没什么区别，就是多了一扇朝向庭院的小窗户。他扭头招呼还站在门外不肯进来的同伴：“汪，汪。”  
马利克·阿塞夫纵然有一百万个不愿意，也只能暂且顺从拉尔夫的临时安排。他进屋反手带上门，瞪向白衣的同伴，发出了恨恨的长尾音抱怨：“喵——”  
其实这两人没什么大问题，也就仅仅是天道好轮回不信抬头看苍天饶过谁——一个突然只会猫叫，一个则只会犬吠了。  
“喵，喵喵，呜喵喵喵呜呜喵！”  
马利克大步冲上去挡在阿泰尔的跟前，激动地叫出了一长串，他的声音短促而低哑，即使在语调激烈时，也丝毫没有尖锐的感觉，再配上愤怒的表情，就是一只活脱脱的炸毛埃及短毛猫。阿泰尔没有第一时间反驳同伴，当然也可能是根本听不懂对方究竟在喵什么咪，男人双眼望向天花板，等到马利克停下来的时候，他只是耸了耸肩膀，试图绕过马利克。后者不会轻易地随了他的愿望，唯一的右臂挡住了阿泰尔的去路。白衣男人不耐烦地抬起左手，小臂贴住黑衣男人的胳膊内侧强制性地压下，另外一只手牢牢地抓住马利克的肩头。马利克·阿塞夫原本跟阿泰尔一般身高，但是在这样的压制下，倒像是大型犬科猛兽将要一口咬住对手暴露在外的脖颈。  
大型动物斗殴的动物世界现场秀令人失望地没有上演。阿泰尔只是把马利克转了个一百八十度，推着对方后背走向一扇毛玻璃的门前，伸出右脚尖勾开推拉门，露出了洗浴室浅白色的内饰，然后冷不防地把同伴推了进去，再砰地关上了门，为了防止马利克踹门打出来，他还摆上了一张椅子抵住门把手。  
“唔，唔，汪，汪汪。”  
白衣男人颇为满意地点了点脑袋，再拍了拍手掌，完全无视了同伴在浴室里抓狂地喵喵喵。他不知道从哪里看来的养猫心得，也许是早上的杂志？或者谁讲的八卦？总之一句话始终漂浮在他的脑海上空——  
想让一只猫冷静点，就让它洗个澡，接下来它会花上一晚上的时间舔毛，没时间搭理你。  
多么实用的方法啊。阿泰尔决定谨记于心，唯独忘记了马利克·阿塞夫这只大猫似乎没有舔毛的生理需要。  
身后的浴室里闹腾的响声忽然消失了，接下来是几声沉闷的响声，像是有人踹了墙壁几脚，或者一屁股坐到了马桶上。这些细碎的声音最后也消失了，仿佛是猫咪困了，打了个小小的呵欠，用柔软的尾巴盖住爪子，安静地躺在了洗手盆子里，变成了一滩名叫马利克·阿塞夫的纯黑色液体。  
阿泰尔满意地在喉咙深处呼噜了两声，关掉天花板中央的照明，推开了朝向街道的窗户。被擦得锃亮的银币圆月高被粘贴在深色的夜空背景上方，为每一条街道粉刷上一层淡淡的银漆，也落进刺客浅金色的眼底。白衣男人着魔般地凝视着月亮，像是冥冥中得到了某种启示或者召唤，他无意识地深吸一口气，紧紧地扣住窗沿，探出上半身，扬起下巴朝向天空。  
“嗷呜——————！！！”  
当肺里的空气全部被挤压成畅快的嚎叫之后，他再深吸了一口气息、准备向月亮再一次献出自己满心的喜悦，这个时候身后椅子连门一道被巨大的力量撞开，一道矫健的黑色影子抓着洗澡毛巾迅速地套住阿泰尔的脑袋，再操起就近的水壶敲在男人的后脑勺，咣咣几下揍得他再也发不出扰民的狼嚎。  
“喵！！！！！呣……喵喵喵喵喵！！！！”  
“汪！！！嗷嗷！！！汪汪汪嗷嗷嗷！！！”  
拉尔夫正把床头的纸巾捻成小小的临时耳塞，这个时候他的手机短促地响了一声，是贾巴尔发来的问候消息。年长的刺客熟练地打着字，避开了喵喵喵和汪汪汪的问题，表示目前为止一切正常。  
“计划照旧。”  
远在另外一座城市的刺客负责人迅速给朋友发来了回复，末了还是带上不怎么放心的追问，“阿泰尔和马利克今天还好吗？”  
刺客斜眼看了下墙壁，仿佛他可以透视墙壁另外一面的盛况似地。隔壁传来一连串令人头疼的物件倒地声音，他一脸镇定自若地写道：“他们很好，只不过在进行猫狗大战罢了。”  
然后他不再理会朋友发来的一串问号，把纸巾团塞进耳朵，熄灯睡觉。

 

翌日清晨，马利克是被晒到地板上的太阳给晃醒的，身体上的疼痛让他很快回忆起了前夜里发生的系列种种。他揉了揉头侧，从地板上撑起半身，恰好看到同样刚醒的阿泰尔坐在床另外一边的地板上正望向自己。一时间谁也没有说话，大约也是不敢说话，生怕溜出嘴边的第一声是更为古怪的玩意。  
最后还是黑衣男人鼓起了勇气，磕磕巴巴地念出了同伴的名字：“阿……泰…………尔？”  
“汪！”  
听到狗叫的马利克下意识地“喵”作为回应，下一秒他赶紧捂住嘴巴和卡住脖子，像是要阻止自己声带再次错误的震动。  
“你被骗的样子真可爱啊，马利克。”对面的男人披着半条被子，下巴搁在床沿上，笑得露出白色的牙齿，他学着马利克的嗓音发出了长长软软的“喵”。  
“你胆敢嘲笑我！”  
“我有吗？只是场景重现罢了喵。多么有趣的经历啊，你可以猜猜昨天晚上我是真的中了魔法只会汪汪，还是逗你玩的汪汪？”  
“阿泰尔你这个白痴！”  
叮铃。  
拉尔夫的手机又一次响了起来，依然是贾巴尔发来的定时问候和联络，末尾开玩笑地询问阿泰尔和马利克还在猫狗大战么，有没有把旅店拆掉。  
年长的刺客坐在二楼的餐厅里，端着热乎乎的巧克力牛奶，抬头看了一眼不断发出咚咚响声的天花板，一字一句地回复。  
“不用担心他们，现在只是从猫狗大战变成两个傻瓜的战争而已。”

 

END.


End file.
